Mudkip Man
The Mudkip Man is a superhero form adopted by Dlakii in the third series of Heroes. History The Mudkip Man was created when Dlakii gave himself an electric shock by fishing his Nintendo DS (playing Pokémon Diamond at the time) from the kitchen sink (which had water in it). The resulting shock caused a bizarre Mudkip-based transformation. The end result was that Dlakii obtained the powers possessed by Mudkips in the Pokémon games. After designing a costume for himself, Dlakii proceeded to make his presence as the Mudkip Man known to the world. He has since allied with fellow superhero Xaeraz (a.k.a. Remix'd). Some time later, the Mudkip Man and Remix'd are running a stakeout in a grassy meadow; apparently, the Mudkip Man can sense something coming with his Mudkip fin. When Kortu, Bionicle Dragon and FLuGLeHieMeR drive through, Remix'd is surprised and outraged. After explaining his misguided beliefs as to why he is ambushing them, the Mudkip Man rushes in and uses his Ice Beam to freeze their engine, resulting in the explosion of the car. The Mudkip Man approaches them and starts threatening, with Remix'd following half-heartedly. FLuGLeHieMeR flees the fight, for his own protection. At that moment, an army of Exolites march in and commence an attack, wildly firing lasers; Dlakii and Kortu (though Kortu remains unaware that the Mudkip Man is really Dlakii) call a temporary truce. Though the team puts up an excellent fight, they are surrounded by the Exolite army. As a last resort, and rather reluctantly, Dlakii FIRES HIS LAZOR, wiping out the entire Exolite force; the backlash of the blast tears off Dlakii's costume. The group then depart quickly; FLuGLeHieMeR returns and continues to accompany them. The newly-united team continues on a journey to an unknown destination, with Dragon constantly singing irritating songs on the journey. Once they reach a city, Xaeraz activates his power at the request of Kortu, partially disguising them in the guises of the Beatles. They soon end up in an empty field, and Dlakii senses something coming with his Mudkip-Sense. Zildjian appears, holding a noob comic-maker up at gunpoint. The noob pleads for his life, saying that he has "a bad comic series to revive", he still needs to ignore people and not improve his skills, and offers Guest Star and Permanent Guest Star roles to the heroes; Zildjian says that he merely wants his left limbs back. Dragon says that Zildjian is not truly seeking his limbs, but retribution for making him evil. Zildjian shoots the noob, who says that in death, he will be with Matoro and, according to Dark709, Hapori Tohu. With the noob dead, Dragon agrees to return the limbs, and the group continues their journey for superpowered beings. Some time later, the sun begins to set, and the group seeks shelter. Bionicle Dragon randomly teleports the group to the nearest building which, unknown to the heroes, is actually Exo M7's headquarters and the Exolite production plant. The team are greeted by an Exolite in a shoddy female receptionist disguise which, it is revealed, is actually Rorschach, Exo's advisor. The group (sans Kortu and Zildjian, who were teleported out by Kortu's powers going haywire) were led through the facility by Rorschach/Exolite, whose disguise broke down, revealing his identity. Rorschach, stressed by Exo's influence, revealed that the remaining trio had been surreptitiously administered a power-destabilizing serum, which was responsible for the disappearance of Kortu and Zildjian. Naked Nid then crashed through the roof of the facility, bringing down Exo's computer (and Exo with it), the desk of which flattened Dlakii. Powers .]] The Mudkip Man has all the powers potentially usable by the Mudkip species (including Marshtomp and Swampert), including those listed below. Note that there are probably other powers usable by him, but aren't known yet. *Water manipulation (based on the plethora of Water-type moves learnable by Mudkip) *Ice manipulation (based on the Blizzard and Ice Beam moves) *Earth manipulation (based on Earthquake, Mud Slap, Mud Shot and several others) *Stone manipulation (based on Rollout, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb and Stone Edge) *Superior strength (based on the high Attack stat common to the Mudkip species) *The ability to turn his tail into pure iron (based on the Iron Tail move) *Amphibiousness (based on the fact that Mudkips are amphibious Pokémon) *A form of psychic detective sensing ability called "Mudkip Sense", akin to Spider-Man's Spider Sense Additionally, he is capable of pulling real, live Mudkips out of his pocket, sometimes out of Poké Balls. At one point, he even commanded a troupe of 50 Mudkips. In reference to the typical slowness of the Mudkip species, Dlakii is somewhat slower while in his Mudkip Man guise. He also loses access to the light powers he can normally use. The Mudkip Man is capable of CHARGIN, FIRIN (and even occasionally accidentally SWALLOWIN'')'' his "LAZOR", which is a massive devastating blast attack as per the shoop da whoop meme. Though this is actually extremely high-pressured water, it is immensely powerful nonetheless. However, there is significant backlash from the LAZOR, enough to tear off the costume. Costume The Mudkip Man's costume consists of a blue jumpsuit with a Mudkip fin-tail attached to the rear. The suit is coloured properly like a Mudkip, with the front area in a lighter shade of blue. His mask is basically a 'soft helmet', sporting the cheek-spikes, head-fin and lighter-coloured lower jaw of a Mudkip. This mask fits comfortably over Dlakii's large Kanohi Avohkii. There are only two holes in it: one for his eyes, and the other for his head to enter through; this raises questions as to how he sprays water and ice from his mouth and how he FIRES HIS LAZOR. Personality In this regard, the Mudkip Man is not too different from Dlakii in his normal form. However, he has an innate knack for stuffing up and doing things the wrong way, leading to public outrage. He is also more far more prone to making use of internet memes and acting in a noobish manner while in the Mudkip suit, such as in the above sh00p da whoop image; this has been proven by his skill in making petty mistakes which nearly result in disaster, such as how he nearly killed Kortu and Bionicle Dragon. Trivia *''The Mudkip Man'' is a former BZPower display name of Turaga Dlakii. *The Mudkip Man's army of 50 Mudkips is possibly a reference to the large number of Mudkips trained by Turaga Dlakii in Pokémon Emerald and Pokémon Diamond. Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes